


Keep Your Eyes Open

by saranghaexhime



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - American Horror Story, Beagle Line - Freeform, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Sex, Onesided Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Joonymyun | Suho, Swearing, chingu line, non-explicit murder, slight Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, slight Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, slight Park Chanyeol/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghaexhime/pseuds/saranghaexhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kyungsoo woke up, he hadn’t expected to find out he was dead. Or spending the rest of his life trapped in a house. </p><p>"Afterlife. You don't have a life because you're dead.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Eyes Open

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you start watching American Horror Story and listen to K-Pop at the same time. Wow, I am so sorry. Please don’t hold this over my head. 
> 
> Title from Evil by SHINee
> 
>  **WARNING:** I’m adding a warning because there are mentions of death, murder, and the like in this fanfiction. It’s not gory or explicit but please do not read if you are uncomfortable with such. Also **DISCLAIMER:** as I do not own anything but my imagination. I just borrowed the EXO members names and a few lines from American Horror Story that I enjoyed.

When Kyungsoo woke up, he hadn’t expected to find out he’d been murdered that same day. He’d gotten out of bed in Junmyeon’s large house, with an aching headache, and assumed the professor had placed him there, before going to seek him out. Only to find the man watching as another (the same one that had bashed him on the head he recalled later) buried him in a hole in the ground. Then they had the audacity to build a gazebo over his makeshift grave; he swore to haunt Junmyeon for that.

First he had to test the reins of his new immortality; was he immortal even? He knew he was dead, but he was obviously kicking and turning stones whenever he wanted. The only difference was that he could make himself unseen when the time came for it.  
He put a hand to his head; all these questions were doing his head in.

“Hey newbie, are you okay?”

He looked up and saw a beautiful young man; high cheekbones, chestnut hair, and lips that upturned at the corners like a bow. He was dressed in plaid brown slacks, a tan turtle neck, with a matching blazer, cognac oxfords, and a gray, tweed coat that hung over his shoulders; he looked like something out of a 50’s movie.

The man hummed, “I’m from the 40’s actually, but it was 1947 so I’ll give you points for being close.”

Kyungsoo put a hand up to stop him, “Wait, did you just say you were from 1947? Are you a ghost?”

He tilted his head, “Do you not know who I am?”

“Am I supposed to?”

“Everyone knows who I am, whether they’re alive or 6 feet in the ground. Unless they died before me, but that’s a different story.”

“Are you still holding that over my head?” a new voice joined in; Kyungsoo turned to see a tall man with pointed ears and eyes walking towards them with a pout, “I told you I was sorry, but it’s not my fault! I was busy doing other stuff with my life.”

The man turned to him with a raised brow, “You mean you were busy setting people on fire to pick up a newspaper?” 

“I maintain that all forms of flammable text are useless if they can burn so easily.”

“So, wait, who is he?” Kyungsoo finally asked, another headache already starting in from their conversation.

The tall man waved him off, “That’s not important anymore; just call him Chen. I’m Chanyeol. Welcome to the house, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes at him, “How do you know my name?”

Chanyeol plopped down on the couch next to him, “Oh, we’ve been watching you ever since you got here, when you were alive, I mean. We thought you were really funny.”

Kyungsoo made a face, _‘Funny?’_ he thought as he flashbacked to the hysterical confrontations he’d had in that very house.

“That was until you went and got yourself killed,” Chen said, having taken a seat on the armrest and flipped through a magazine, “We definitely hadn’t expected that. Who knew Tao had it in him?”

“Tao? That’s the guy who bashed my head in?”

“For the record,” Chanyeol interrupted, “I always knew Tao was capable; he may have been scared of bugs, but he always looked crazy to me.”

“Yes,” Chen answered Kyungsoo, ignoring Chanyeol’s comment, “Tao’s the guy that killed you; I’m pretty sure he’s hiding out somewhere in his apartment. He’s one of the people that knows about the power in this house, so I’m sure he knows killing you here means you’d still be around.”

Kyungsoo put a hand out to stop him, “Wait, you said power. Can you tell me exactly what that is? The whole reason I’m not out there terrorizing the love of my life is because I wanted answers to this whole, dying thing. So can you tell me what’s going on?”

Chen and Chanyeol looked at each other.

\--

After Chen and Chanyeol tried to give him explanations, which was a lot harder to decipher when both were speaking over each other, what Kyungsoo finally got out of it was that the house was damned and cursed thanks to some voodoo couple back the 1920’s and now all who died on the house property was bound there.

“You mean I’m stuck here _for the rest of my life?_ ” Kyungsoo asked with disbelief.

“Your afterlife,” said Chen with a hum, “You don’t have a life because you’re dead, so it’s afterlife.” 

Kyungsoo groaned and put his head in his hands, “This is what I get for falling in love with my professor.”

“Oh that’s your relationship with him?” asked Chanyeol looking up with interest, “I thought you were his stalker or something.”

“He still kind of is,” Chen interrupted, “I mean, he followed the guy all the way out here just in the hopes that he could save their relationship; unless the definition of stalking has changed since I died.”

“Since you were murdered, you mean.”

“Shut up, Chanyeol.”

“Long story short,” Chanyeol said turning to Kyungsoo with a wide grin, “We’re going to be your best friends forever. Isn’t that great?”

The newest ghoul sighed, “Fantastic…” he said blankly.

\--

After a few weeks, Kyungsoo finally got the hang of being a ghoul around the house. He found it really fun to pop up whenever Junmyeon least expected it, almost to the point where he’d pop up randomly in one of his tutoring sessions. He swore he saw steam coming from the man’s ears. He finally decided that his haunting was enough after about week and went back to loving him again. 

Kyungsoo looked up from where he was staring at Junmyeon by the window as a thought came to his head, “Hey, you never told me how you guys died.”

Chen pointed his nose in the air, “You don’t need to know.”

Chanyeol clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, “You just don’t want to tell him that your dentist accidentally killed you after dosing you with too much anesthesia while he was filling your cavity.”

“What?” Kyungsoo said, his eyes widening in horror.

“Why did you tell him?” Chen whined as he swatted at Chanyeol with his magazine. “Now my air of mystery is gone!”

“What air of mystery? You’re too cute to be mysterious; like a puppy.”

Kyungsoo put a hand on his leg, “I’m sorry,” he said sympathetically. “I didn’t mean to bring it up. I was just curious.”

Chen sighed and put an arm around Kyungsoo, “It’s okay; I mean, the guy was creepy enough as it was and I died a virgin, but it’s over now. I’ve had enough sex with Chanyeol to cheer me up.”

His eyes widened for a different reason this time, “Wait, what?”

“I know, I know; he’s kind of a giant, but he’s really great in bed. I’m actually feeling kind of frisky just thinking about it…”

“Forget it,” Chanyeol said, throwing a pillow at him, “I told you, I’m done fooling around now.”

Chen frowned before leaning in to Kyungsoo, sighing “He’s weaning me off him because he’s fallen for one of the students your professor’s tutoring; the Chinese one who looks like he’s sleeping all the time?”

“You mean Yixing-hyung?”

Chen nodded, “Yeah, that’s him; he doesn’t know Chanyeol’s dead yet, though, so if you bump into him, don’t say anything about it.”

Kyungsoo nodded absently, lost in his thoughts, before looking up curiously at the taller man, “So you two have had sex with each other?”

The two of them nodded; “Why are you asking?” Chen asked with a glint in his eye, “Are you interested? We’ve never had a threesome before; all the other ghouls are too old or... scary.”

“There won’t be any threesomes,” said Chanyeol sternly, “I would never betray Yixing-hyung like that.”

“Have you two had sex, you and Yixing-hyung?” Kyungsoo asked him, “Is that even possible with someone who’s alive?”

The tall man shook his head, “We haven’t, but I’d like to think it’s possible. We’ve never really tried before.”

\--

Kyungsoo decided to test this theory out. He reasoned that he was just finding out for the sake of Chanyeol and Yixing’s strange relationship, but he couldn’t deny that he also really wanted relieve his needs with Junmyeon if he had the chance. It was simple enough; he lured in an unsuspecting victim, pulling him into the house without even a word of his situation before they fucked each other into the bed. 

He shared his findings with the other two the morning after when they met in the kitchen for coffee; it tasted like ash in his stomach but Chen didn’t seem to have a problem. Chanyeol was too elated to drink any of his and rushed out to find the Chinese dancer when he came for his tutoring session. 

Kyungsoo tried to do the same thing with Junmyeon later that night, getting rebuffed once again (politely even, as Junmyeon didn’t have a mean bone in his body) and sulked outside before the man from the other night approached him again in a fit of rage. He found out later that the angry sex was a result the man’s anger at his now ex-girlfriend, who had been rather unsupportive of his progressing career as a singer. Kyungsoo tried to console him and offered his own advice, but accidentally let slip details of his death; the man, having an unexpected sharp mind, caught onto it and lashed out, quickly trying to leave to spread the word.  


Kyungsoo, in his panic, wasn’t in the right mind to figure out that no one would really believe what the man said, and quickly cut the man off in the only way he knew how at the time.

He grabbed the icepick off the wall of tools.

\--

“Wow, I guess Taeyeon was right; I’m never going to be famous now.”

Kyungsoo had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at his new companion as he stared down at Baekhyun’s corpse. He fingered the bloody ice pick in his hand, and rubbed his temple with the other as he thought about his next move.

“Shit, now what am I going to do with you?”

He heard Baekhyun hum next to him, “Well, we could always have sex again, I think this situation would make it easier; wait,” he said turning to him with curious eyes, “we can still do that, right?”

This time, he couldn’t stop himself and rolled his eyes. 

“Oh yes, it’s still very much possible,” Chen chimed in, walking towards them, “If you’d like, I can help you prove that.”

Baekhyun turned and eyed him with a growing grin, “I think I just might, actually.”

Chen grinned as he wrapped his arm around him; “You know, your chances for fame might not be over yet,” he said looking up with a thought, “You actually might have a better chance now.”  


Kyungsoo sighed and shook his head, not bothering to turn to them; “The only person that’s going to be famous from this is Junmyeon when they find the body down here. They’ll send him away to prison…” his eyes widened horrifically as another thought came to him, “Or he’ll move out. Goddamn it.”

“Well, we could always move the body,” Chanyeol said as he appeared next to them. “If you know of someplace we can put it, I can help you move it.”

Kyungsoo looked up thoughtfully, “I’m not sure where to put it… but I know someone who owes me that does… or he will when I’m done with him.”

Baekhyun eyed his lifeless body before looking back at him, “Make sure it’s somewhere nice.”

\--

After scaring Tao into moving the body, and initiating Baekhyun into their neighborhood of ghouls with a threesome with Chen, Kyungsoo found himself idling around the house during the next few weeks. Baekhyun and Chen seemed to be attached at the hip ever since the former moved into the house. Junmyeon hadn’t moved out, thankfully, but he started bringing over a tall (taller than Chanyeol which he didn’t think possible) blonde man with whom he left with more often than not, and that discouraged him quite a bit. He’d already raided and combed through the entire attic and library for the house’s old books and was quite pleased to find several old cookbooks that the house’s patrons had left behind. 

He was walking to the kitchen when he heard someone call out to him. He turned around and saw Jongin, the other guy Yixing had brought with him for tutoring, waving at him from the couch. 

He walked over tentatively, sitting as the other motioned for him to join him. “Hello…” He said quietly.

Jongin smiled, “Hi.”

Kyungsoo paused, slightly stunned at how attractive this boy was when he smiled; he tried thinking about what he was going to say next and just decided to introduce himself. “I’m-”

“Do Kyungsoo. I’m Kim Jongin.”

He closed his mouth and looked away awkwardly, “Yeah…” _‘How the heck did he know my name?’_

Before he could think of any speculations of his death coming into public knowledge, Jongin spoke again, scratching the back of his neck. “Sorry, I asked Yixing-hyung earlier.”

Kyungsoo blinked, “You were asking about me?”

Jongin shrugged, “Sort of; Yixing-hyung talks about his boyfriend a lot, and whenever he talks about him, he always mentions Chanyeol-hyung’s friends. I saw you the other day when you were talking with Yixing-hyung and he told me who you were.”

He recalled earlier that week when Yixing had come to him, worried about the Happy Virus, who seemed to be acting the exact opposite of his title. When he had found the tall man later on in the basement, he tried prying some of the information as to why he was sulking and avoiding his beloved Chinese boy. That lead to a one sided shouting match on Chanyeol’s part about how jealous he was of the boy that was sitting right in front of him. Well, more so of the fact that the boy was alive and breathing, and he was… not. That then lead to the Happy Virus crying his eyes out and confessing that he was in love with Yixing but knew he could never truly be with him.

For someone who was bound to a house for eternal afterlife, Chanyeol never seemed to be depressed over it up until that point. It broke Kyungsoo’s heart to see the usually happy man break down. He stayed with him for a while; finally cracking a smile when he told Chanyeol all the things he wanted to cook for Junmyeon. 

_“How will you even know it’ll taste good? We don’t eat, Kyungsoo-ah. It’ll taste like sand to us.”_

_“Well, I’m making it, so it just will be. I can make sand taste good.”_

_Chanyeol scoffed before breaking into full-blown laughter. Kyungsoo smiled at that and waited as he calmed down. Finally, the tall man looked over at him with a fond smile._

_“You’re really not giving up on him?”_

_“Well, if you’ve seen, I have a new rival in the house, and he’s quite handsome as well. But, that doesn’t mean I won’t still fight for him; I love him and that’s enough to keep me going.”  
_

It’d taken a while for Chanyeol’s mood to disappear, and he worried for a bit that perhaps he had taken his words the wrong way before he stumbled upon the two of them, days later, cuddling under the willow tree in the backyard. He didn’t need any explanation to know what the other ghoul had done and offered only a smile and a wave when they looked over at him. 

He was happy the two had finally worked things out, but the whole thing had made Kyungsoo feel a bit lonely; he envied the two of them for having each other. Even Baekhyun and Chen seemed to have their own little world when they were together. He had told Chanyeol that he was still fighting for Junmyeon’s affections, but was he really? He hadn’t been a ghoul for that long, but he started to wonder if he could really do that for the rest of his afterlife; if he could fight for someone who seemed to be moving on with his own healthy life. He didn’t feel like he had enough energy to do that.

Jongin waved a hand in front of his face and he jumped; “Hey, are you okay? You spaced out on me and then got really sad all of a sudden.”

Kyungsoo flustered; embarrassed that he had gotten lost in his thoughts and kept the other waiting for a response. “I’m sorry, I hadn’t realized.”

The tanned boy smiled, “It’s no big deal; Yixing-hyung does it all the time, probably even more actually. The others in our dance crew call him a space cadet.”

Kyungsoo laughed, “It suits him well; probably more so than the unicorn title he gave himself.”

The other laughed delightedly, “Ah, of course he’s told you that one. Well, hyung’s as 4-Dimensional as they come.”

“That must be why he holds hands with a giant.”

The two of them laughed again and fell quickly into light conversation; Kyungsoo couldn’t remember the last time he’d talked to someone that wasn’t dead or rebuffing his affections. It felt refreshing, and it helped that Jongin was very easy to talk to. They talked for a while before Kyungsoo finally asked why he had been in the living room.

“Ah, Yixing-hyung stayed behind to spend some time with Chanyeol-hyung. He said I could go home, but I decided to wait for him, so we could walk back to the dorms together. I guess I underestimated how long he would take.”

Kyungsoo nodded, “Yeah, by a long shot. They tend to spend hours together; to the point where I sometimes see Yixing-hyung at dinner.”

Jongin nodded as well, “He comes home every night, though. I don’t understand why he doesn’t just spend the night; it’s dangerous to walk around in the dark and there are definitely enough rooms here.”

The ghoul didn’t bother mentioning the fact that it’s been brought up more than once with Junmyeon, with rejection each time. The professor thought it was too risky having anyone else stay in that house; while they could all pop up in sight any time they wanted, they apparently couldn’t leave at all. Kyungsoo had found out that piece of information earlier when he was talking to Chen while the man had been ranting about all the cons of being trapped in that house. If other humans started staying in the house, they would start questioning them as to why they could never leave with them and questions like that lead to disaster.

Perhaps now that Yixing knew their secret, he could persuade Junmyeon to let him stay longer, or even for the night. It would definitely make things easier on all their parts; Chanyeol would be happy, Chen and Baekhyun would have a new target to prey on, Kyungsoo would have another person to cook for, and even Junmyeon would have someone to share all his thoughts and feelings about living in a haunted house with. It would–

“Hey.”

Kyungsoo blinked and saw Jongin smiling at him in amusement.

“You spaced out on me again.”

 _‘Goddamn it…’_ he thought as Jongin chuckled, pleased.

“At least you don’t look sad again.” The other boy tilted his head; “You look cute when you’re spacing out and even cuter when you’re smiling.”

Kyungsoo stuttered, “Uh…” Was he blushing? He didn’t know if the dead could blush.

“Sorry,” Jongin said quickly, “Yixing-hyung, says I’m really straightforward but I’ve been trying to not be and you’re really attractive and, uh- wow, I wonder where Yixing-hyung is. I hope he’s doing alright, we should really be-”

“Jongin.”

The boy stopped in his small rant and watched as Kyungsoo smiled.

“Don’t be sorry; I’m glad you are. It’s been a long time since someone said those words to me without pitying me, so it’s nice.”

“I definitely don’t pity you,” he said immediately; “I don’t see a reason why anyone would because it’s true. You are _very_ attractive, Kyungsoo-ah.” He placed a hand on his and stared intensely into his eyes.

“Jongin-ah.”

The two flew apart when they heard Yixing call out to the younger boy. They looked up to see the Chinese boy approaching them.

“I thought I told you to go home; you didn’t have to wait for me.” He said, stopping in front of him with his bag slung over his shoulder.

“I wanted to wait,” Jongin said, standing up, “It’s not safe walking back to campus late; there have been a lot of people disappearing these days.”

Kyungsoo didn’t miss the glance that Yixing shot him.

He smiled, “Well, I’m sorry you had to wait so long; I didn’t know you’d still be here.”

Jongin shrugged, “It’s no big deal,” he turned to the boy sitting on the couch, “I had some great company,” he said with a wink.

Yixing raised his brows as he looked between the two of them before smiling. “I’m glad to hear it. I have a feeling we’ll be walking home together more often.”

“You would be very right, hyung.”

Yixing turned to the ghoul with a smile, “Have a good weekend, Kyungsoo-ah; we’ll see you on Monday.”

He turned to walk to the door, missing Jongin pause before rummaging through his bag and turning back to Kyungsoo, throwing a scarf over him. The wide-eyed man blinked and pulled it off his head, looking over confusedly at the boy who shrugged.

“When I held your hand earlier, you were really cold. I figured you could use that to warm yourself up.” His smile was rich with teeth as he waved, “I’ll see you on Monday!”

\--

“Why are you wearing a scarf inside the house?” Baekhyun asked as he stared at Kyungsoo. “Are you cold?”

“We’re always cold,” said Chen as he draped himself over the singer, “Maybe it’s an image change?” He eyed the scarf as closely as he could.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and continued cooking; he had worn the scarf because it had been a gift from Jongin, but it would be too soon if he told those two beagles about his attraction to the boy. He still had an eternity to spend with these guys, after all.

“Oh, Chen-ah, I finally figured out who you were when you were alive.” Kyungsoo said, changing the subject quickly to his discovery in the attic, “I didn’t realize you were the Kim Jongdae.”

Baekhyun spit out the coffee he had been drinking, getting it all over Chanyeol, who had been sitting in front of him at the counter. Chen burst out laughing, bending over as the taller male yelled out and got up from his seat, wiping at himself frantically. 

“I know the coffee tastes like shit now, but don’t spit it out on me!” He said as he took the wet cloth Kyungsoo offered him. 

“ _Kim Jongdae?_ As in _the_ Kim Jongdae? The same Kim Jongdae who’s recording of ‘Really I Didn’t Know’ from the 1940s sold for millions _worldwide?_ The same Kim Jongdae that went missing for inexplicable reasons for years without a trace? _That Kim Jongdae?!_ ”

Chen looked over at Chanyeol with a pointed look, “See, someone knows how to read in this house.”

Chanyeol gave him a look that said, “Don’t start.”

Baekhyun put his hands on Chen’s shoulders as he stared at him intensely, “I idolized you! Your album soundtrack ‘Best Luck’ was what kick started my dream of becoming a singer! And this entire time you…” He trailed off when he realized the weight of the situation. “You…”

“Wow, this is getting really creepy, really fast.” Chen shrugged, “Things happen. My mysterious disappearing act ended up more famous than anything I’ve ever done in my entire career so,” he shrugged again.

Baekhyun let his hands fall loosely over his arms, staring down at him in wonder. “Wow… I-I…” he stuttered, trying to think of words before a thought came to him; he put on a wicked grin, “I had sex with a legend.”

This time Chanyeol joined Kyungsoo in rolling their eyes.

Chen raised his brows in amusement, “Yes, you definitely did. Now you can brag about it to all of your friends.”

“Which pretty much brings it down to everyone in this kitchen,” Kyungsoo said turning the stove off and transferring the food to a clean dish. “That’s about three people; four if you include Junmyeon.”

“Five, if you include Kris,” said Baekhyun as he turned to watch him set the food down on the table. “I think he’s here often enough to be our friend.”

Chanyeol and Chen quietly glanced over at Kyungsoo, who didn’t seem to be all that affected by the mention of the tall blonde. He looked up thoughtfully and nodded, “Yeah, that sounds about right,” he said as he adjusted his scarf and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently in the process of cross-posting my fics since I'm on this domain a lot. I'll probably post from here more often, but come find me on LJ if you get the chance~ I'm under the same name.


End file.
